


Thanking him properly

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Job, Crown Snowfield | Crown Tundra (Pokemon), F/M, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Peonia thanks Victor for keeping her father company
Relationships: Peonia/Victor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Thanking him properly

Peonia had a blast in the crown tundra, her dad busy with Victor as she did her own thing, spying Victor coming into the Max Lair, she went over too him smirking “Wotcha Victor?” smiling as she grabbed his hands “Hows your time with dad on his Adven-Tour?” Victor looked away before he answered  
“Its okay, but he is missing you alot, you shoulda been with your old man”  
Peonia looked slightly crest fallen, she was sure her dad was having a blast on the Adven-Tour without her “Oh” she mumbled “I think I owe you one, you know make us even”  
Victor smirked “I think you know one way love” Victor pointed too his bulge between his legs, Peonia blushing  
“F-fine but only a blowjob and only in my mouth deal?” Victor shook her hand  
“Deal Peonia lets go to the back of the Max Den”

Moving too a quite area off the Max Den, Peonia looked around too make sure they were in the clear and got on her knees, pulled Victors trousers down and set too work on Victors eight inch cock, sucking Victors cock making the champion moan, stroking her hair, Victor grunted “Very good” Peonia didn’t like that comment  
“Just very good? I’ll show you” Peonia sucked on Victors ballsacs making Victor moan as she worked more and more on VIctors ballsac and cock, the young woman sucked just the tip off Victors cock, making him grunt as she made sure the Champion knew he was getting a good, no great deal from her as she was edging him closer and closer too Orgasm, Victor grabbing her head making her slightly choke on his cock, before he pulled it out, his orgasm was explosive!

Victor cummed and sprayed his cum all over Peonias face and clothes, Peonia looked completely lived as her outfit was smothered in cum!  
“Why’d you do that? You agreed too only cum in my mouth”  
Victor smirked “Payback for leaving me with your dad, we’re now even” Victor pulled his pants up, and he went off smirking while Peonia moaning as she had too change her clothes…

END

Lets all agree Peonia is a slight brat and deserves this :)


End file.
